


Dark FAHC BLOG dump

by nescamonster, OokamiTenshi, ValerieMichaelis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Killing, M/M, Murder, Torture, generally not for the faint of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/pseuds/nescamonster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OokamiTenshi/pseuds/OokamiTenshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieMichaelis/pseuds/ValerieMichaelis
Summary: So i started a Dark FAHC ask blog on tumblr and no asks came in for a bit and people asked to play. I said sure and now we have a story!Heres the story of Murder boyfriends starting recruiting for their kingdom.





	1. Chapter 1

“No, I don’t wanna.” Jeremy sulked from under the covers when Ryan prodded him into getting up, already dressed, just needing his makeup applied. It was just past two in the afternoon and they had an appointment. Ryan smiled affectionately at the man-sized lump hidden under their bedspread.

“Come on. I know yesterday sucked but we got recruits to talk to today.”

“It’s too early…”

“It’s mid-afternoon Jeremy, get up.”

Jeremy groaned then kicked the sheets off revealing himself piece by piece. Seeing that he was making a move to get up, Ryan left him to it to go apply his face paint. Even though they planned to meet the recruits at a coffe-shop in Fake controlled space, he would refuse to relax.

As he was in the bathroom Jeremy peeked at his phone, checking his messages and sending one to Michael.

J: How’s Gav this morning?

M: Feeling like a sodding carved goose, his words not mine.

J: that sucks man. Did he want company?

M: Not yours Lil’J

J: you know why I did it Michael

M: I know man.

M: Fuck on some level I agree, but fuck dude…

M: I wish he’d just fucking listen so we don’t have to do this shit again.

J: Me too. If you guys need anything

M: I’ll call.

J: Thanks Michael.

M: Team lads Lil’J

J: does he hate me?

J: I didn’t want to be the one who did it

M: Dude, come by tomorrow or something. Todays no good

“How’s lads?” Ryan asked from the door frame, his makeup applied and head tilted. Jeremy looked up at him and sighed, putting his phone aside.

“Gavs sore and Michaels annoyed.”

“You’re still a lad Jeremy.”

“Let’s just go alright?” Jeremy ignored Ryan’s attempt to soothe him, getting up and grabbing his Monster truck outfit pants, the familiar colour soothing to dress in. It was a uniform as much as Ryan’s Vagabond Jacket was and the act of putting it on gave him a sense of purpose. He felt more in control when dressed as Monster truck.

Ryan wisely left the subject be, anyway he was distracted by the idea of speaking to the recruits. Those girls, being able to see the light was unexpected. He had never thought others would be so similar to himself and Jeremy. He needed to know just what they experienced.

 

They got to the coffee shop and the manager, being alerted by nervous staff, came out to them as they settled in the outside area.

“Mr Vagabond! Mr Monster Truck! To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit? We are all paid to date I am sure…”

Ryan just sat, his mask a second skin on his face, looking to the manager. Jeremy, the people person to his silent image was the one who smiled, leaning back on his chair and putting his feet up on the table.

“Just meeting some friends here. Pleasure not business, unless things go very wrong, you won’t be cleaning up anything messier then a spilt drink or two.”

“Could we get you a drink sirs? Or something to eat? My shop is always open to you of course!” The manager asked nervously. Jeremy ordered a red bull and a diet coke then sent him away. He folded his hands behind his head, one gloved, the other free, and looked to Ryan.

“Take you’re mask off.”

“what?! No.” Ryan immediately shut that idea down and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Take you’re mask off now. You’re not sitting there or broody and silent. We like these girls remember?” Ryan shook his head and leant a little closer to Jeremy.

“They could be trying to play us. Fucking faking the glow.”

“Rye, even more reason to talk with them, right? Besides you and I both know they either get the blue pill or the red pill.” He gestured at the guns under his jacket, one a tranq the other a deadly weapon. Ryan sighed heavily and took off his mask, placing it carefully on the table then raising a brow at Jeremy.

“Did you just make a movie reference?”

“I get quotes ok? We’ve been through this. And I’ve seen that one, Alex and Geoff showed it to me.”

The manager dropped off the drinks and went to hover in the doorway of the shop, turning away customers, not that there was many game to approach when they saw the purple and orange clad lad in a Stetson nor the large war painted face next to him, the black skull mask strategically facing the sidewalk.

Ryan Spotted Ookami first, breaching through the nervous no man’s land that had sprung up around the coffee shop to approach. She wore a black leather jacket, and orange shirt that made Jeremy grin and dark pants and boots. Ryan noticed the same skull scarf around her neck that she had been wearing last time.

As she stopped at a respectful distance, Ryan saw Val approaching with the same ridiculous Star Wars sunglasses on and wearing a jacket, her bright red hair reminding him of Jeremy’s and a backpack over her shoulder.

“May I take a seat?” Ookami asks with a smile and Ryan waved her to a chair. He did the same to Val and frowned when she spoke.

“Afternoon your highnesses, may I sit?”

“Sit the fuck down and Cut out that kingdom talk here.” Ryan said harshly, Jeremy pulling his feet off the table and sitting like a normal customer, waving the manager over as Ryan pointed to himself first then Jeremy, “Vagabond, Monster Truck.”

The manager scuttled closer and Ryan observed both girls wearing their sunglasses even under the shade of the outside roof. It made him wish to smile, though of course he didn’t but he did point a finger at them both simultaneously.

“Interesting.”

Both sat as Ryan had ordered, Ookami sitting like a wolf brought to heel, straight back and with a ‘Yes vagabond sir.” That made him happy to hear.

Val sat more like a teenager would, “sure thing’ and fidgetingly, eyes roaming underneath sunglasses from the twitches he could see in her face. Ryan was not as impressed with that, seeing that Val’s attention was not fully with them, he snapped his fingers at her.

“Pay the fuck attention.” He snapped and Jeremey tapped the table at his side, the manager now standing by them.

“What did you guys want? His shout, Right my man?” Jeremy tilted his head at the manager who nodded and bobbed his head, disgustingly servile. Ryan curled a lip to see it. He loved obedience and loyalty, but too much and they become sheep in his eyes.

“Do you have chai latte? Iced if you do.” Ookami said brightly, smiling happily at the man. That was interesting, this being the same woman who they had watched slowly carve a man for three straight days, burning him with acid and dripping hot wax over the wounds to seal.

“I…Think I’m right. Only drink water.” Val sounded unsure but as she spoke her voice firmed, obviously trying to focus. Equally obvious is that seemed hard for her too do. He watched them both carefully as the manager left to get drinks and Jeremy leant his elbows on the table.

“So, we dropped by the office.” He said brightly, the both of them pleased with the clean-up. Under the table, Jeremy nudged Ryan’s leg and Ryan painfully added his complement getting a sideways wink from his partner.

“Nice clean up. Didn’t find a trace.” And he had looked.

“thank you, I got rid of the bodies, Val cleaned the blood.”

Jeremy shared a look with him, the two pleased that the this was working out so the recruits were sort of partnered themselves. They worked well together even separate, Ryan appreciating how Val had used Ookami’s work to break the second brothers mind. Jeremy on the other hand was liking Ookami’s creativity, the wax candles speaking to him on s level he hadn’t thought of.

Ryan enjoyed breaking minds but Jeremy was learning to love the creative ways you could pull someone apart.

Each were ways to stoke then harvest the light they both craved.

“Ah, which reminds me.” Val said suddenly into the small silence, leaning over to her backpack which she had dropped at her feet and producing Ryan’s knife, “I got your knife,” she twirled it expertly so the hilt faced Ryan and he took it back. He was glad to see it, the fact he had left it behind had spoken to the great level of surprise he had undergone.

His eyes caught on scratch marks up Val’s sleeve where it had ridden up and exposed it. He sighed and now it was his turn to nudge Jeremy, only to see his partner had already noticed it, eyes narrowing slightly.

“Check Ookami.” Ryan said, wanting to know if they had two dangerous killers both light high on their hands. As Jeremy moved closer to Ookami, the woman showing him her arms, Ryan tapped his knife blade flat on her arm.

“Those are pretty.” He said mildly.

Jeremy had gestured for Ookami’s hands and was pleased with her obedience in extending them. Under her sleeves, they were bandaged and she explained before he had to ask.

“Burnt myself a lil’ while playing with fire, no biggie.” She said with a shrug as Jeremy peeked under the bandages.

“Damn cupcake, have you never handled fire before or something?” The manager came and left unnoticed and Ookami reached out to her drink, Jeremy watching her face carefully as she spoke, learning and reading what her expressions told him.

“I was a little high at the moment of setting the vehicle on fire. But it's good, it was a beautiful infernal as it went over the cliff.” She smiled beatifically over the rim of her drink, her teeth showing off their pearly white gleam. Jeremy chuckled to himself fascinated. This one saw the light alright, and she was near full with it as they spoke if he was any judge whatsoever.

Ryan was learning the same as Val flat out lied to him. Oh, it was a good lie he’d give her that, but he recognised the signs, his own arms lightly scarred with echoing marks from his time in Geoff’s hold. Days of screaming and scratching, clawing to get the light out, smashing himself against walls and floor, trying to relieve the pressure…

“oh.. ah.. had a mozzie bite. bastards are attracted to me like flies to shit.” She twitched like someone had yelled at her and Ryan decided to call her on it.

“You wouldn’t be lying to me? Now would you?” He asked slowly and deliberately, giving her a chance to come clean.

“technically... I’m not.” She said quickly then there came that twitch again. Ryan had to solve the mystery and he reached for Val’s sunglasses, wanting to see her eyes and know just if this light high was true or whether she was a very good actor. Before he could though, Jeremy saw what he was doing and kicked his chair, bringing him back to the groups conversation and warning him to shift back from Val and Too Jeremys side once more.

“Those Edgar’s we gave you are just what we wanted to talk to you about. Now-“

“You see lights in people’s eyes?” He wanted to throw it out there, wanted their raw and unrehearsed answers.

Ookami gently and calmly set her drink down nodding once.

“I do.” She pointedly glanced at the manager, a small smile on her lips, “I saw it quite shiny in the manager’s eyes.”

She gave no signs of lying, no twitches or fidgets or tells so Ryan looked to Val who also nodded, seemingly relaxing slightly now Ryan had shifted back.

"mm. have since I was 16, maybe bit before that, but that's when I first really noticed it.” After she had spoken she winced slightly and rolled a shoulder before focusing on the men once more. Ryan narrowed his eyes at her, seeing it a sign not of dishonesty but of overdose.

Jeremy meanwhile winked at Ookami, glancing at the manager himself, seeing the delicious glow even from where they sat, his dark self-hungry for it.

“That's fear cupcake. and respect. Geoff owns the owner of this little establishment. Makes it easier for us in this part of town since people know better than to call cops on us here.” They shared a conspirator grin then he felt Ryan press his thigh against Jeremys own and the lad moved back closer to Ryan. Ryan could be jealous at the best of times and Jeremy wasn’t going to argue with him right now.

He sat back as Ryan glared at Ookami, unfriendly towards the happy go lucky girl talking with HIS happy go lucky prince, so easily.

“And you Ookami?” He stabs the knife Val had returned him into the table, a threat and a convenience rolled into one as he grabbed his drink with his freed hand, “Where have you been that I have never heard of you?”

Jeremy suppressed a sigh as Ookami gave the answer he had been telling Ryan on the drive here.

“I'm not from your world. I'm from where MC!Ryan and the MC!Group are along with the other FAKE!Crew. Just like the other Heisters can appear whenever, so can I”

“See? What did I tell you? Cupcake is from another dimension and Dingo-girl is from the outback of all places…” He waved a hand at them then turned to face them, smiling at one then the other, his own hunger stirring, “you guys must be feeling swell. those Edgar's were well prepared, I was kinda disappointed I never got them myself.”

“I am feeling great. It's always fun to prepare a meal, I was surprised the Vagabond told us to kill them ourselves.” Ookami said brightly, waving a hand then taking another drink of her Latte. Val on the other hand, looked distinctly uncomfortable to all eye’s and Jeremy notice Ookami’s eyes flicked to Val’s arms then back to her face. He truly believed them even if Ryan still couldn’t fully except, all the signs pointed to the truth.

“I’ll admit to being quite full and I agree with Ookami, wasn't exactly expecting that"

Jeremy looked to Ryan when the gent moved, pulling free his knife and tucking it back in its spot, an admiring grin stealing across his face as he watched Ryan move, loving the predator in his partner. The regalness of his speech.

“I got you to kill them for two reasons. One, I wanted you to follow a clear order, even if you didn't understand, even if you didn't agree, and I wanted it done instantly. Two, Torture is as intimate an act to perform as loving another. The connection, the affection you feel for each little cry, every pained twitch of your prey...I needed to make sure you COULD kill them.”

“I see, sir you have a beautiful way with words, and have I proven myself to you two?” Ookami said breathlessly, an excited smile as she looked between them. Jeremy bit back his own flush of jealousy at the compliment paid to Ryan. Yes, his way with words, _was_ Beautiful but he wasn’t sure he liked these light seers noticing that.

“Oh, baby can I kill them!” Val exclaimed in probably the first unstrained thing she had said since sitting down. Ryan saw that though it did momentarily make her happy to speak of killing, Val started to tense again and he dropped his hand under the table to give Jeremy the signal. Jeremy suddenly perked up at his side smiling bright and changing the subject jarringly.

“Done your drinks? You hungry?”

Both girls spoke together, Ookami a simply, “Yes and Yes’ while Val shrugged.

“I’m right, but I’ll follow where you go.”

Jeremy laughed, delighted in their willingness to follow wherever Ryan or Jeremy choose to go. He clapped his hands once and shared a knowing look with Ryan.

“alright that's move this right along then huh?” Ryan nodded to him, giving him one of the large carefree smiles that were so rare outside the kingdom or their place. Jeremy kept his eyes on Ryan as he pulled the tranq with his gloved hand and shot Val in the chest and Ookami in the neck.

Both woman were out within moments, Ookami visibly fought then breathed “ok” and slumped out of her seat to the ground while Val wavering then head falling back but managing to stay on her chair. Jeremy holstered the gun, both men Ignoreing the startled cry of the staff and the rise in murmurs as Jeremy flexed his hand in its glove.

“I still got it. He grinned at Ryan who leant in close as he stood and grabbed his mask, whispering in Jeremys ear.

“Babe, it never left.” He got a happy smile from his partner and resisted the kiss that taunted him from Jeremys lips, instead sliding his mask over his face and his voice automatically dropping into the Vagabonds dulcet tone. He cocked his head at Jeremy with the mask in place.

“Come on. Let’s get these two, to the kingdom, shall we?” No one made any moves as Ryan picked up Ookami in a fireman’s carry while Jeremy scooped up Val in a cradle, people moving out of their way as they were carried to one of Ryan’s burner cars, Black with the Crew symbol on the bonnet and sides.


	2. In the Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ookami and Val awaken somewhere they had always wanted to visit but on the wrong side of the bars.

Ookami awoke with a groan, her mouth feeling like cotton and her head aching.

“Ow my head…” she muttered to herself, rubbing her face as she rolled, right off the bed she didn’t realize she had been placed on, hitting the floor with a thunk.

“Ow my face.” She complained then got up, sitting and looking around. The first thing she noticed was the electric light dangling just outside the cell bars, flickering and cutting into her eyes. Then dread settled in as ‘bars’ registered in her brain. Sure enough she was in a little cell, bars running across the room lengthways cutting it in half. The room was divided again in her half, making two cells in a small space, bunks pressed to the walls, a sink near the head of them.

The bunk in the opposite cell had a figure laying in it, but Ookami dismissed that for not to get up and check her cell for anything she could use, a quick pat of her own body finding nothing, just her clothes, even her most well-hidden weapons were gone.

A tray of food just inside the door had a wrapped burger, some chips and a bottle of water along with the real prize, two tablets of what she assumes is pain killer. After all, why would the royal couple poison her after taking the trouble to bring her here? If they wanted her dead then they could have done it at any point, hell Jeremy could have shot her with a real gun.

Val slowly came to, a splitting headache and ache-y limbs. _God fucking dammit_ she thought as she took in her surroundings, noting the desert outside. "looks like home" she muttered, before noting the food and painkillers. Her stomach wrenched at the thought of consuming anything, attempting to double check the mystery pill Val decided that if they we're going to kill her, drugs likely wouldn't be how they'd do it, so she downed the pill before sitting on the ground in front of the bed, leaning back with her hands massaging her temples as Jessica started commenting.

The voice in her head, as always, was never nice to her, splitting her head open with her sarcastic comments.

"well, now look what you've done. this wouldn't fucking be an issue if you'd just fucking listened to me. if you'd killed before you went you wouldn't have had your attention split. we'd not be in the shitstain and we'd be on our way to our next kill. smart move dumbass"

"will you shut the ever-loving fuck up for once in my goddamn life!" Val exclaimed aloud to the silence, hitting her head back against the frame of the bed."

Ookami looks up from her inspection of the food, frowning but not saying anything. _Fuck me huh?_ She thinks to herself a little irritated but sets about ignoring Val. She takes the pills on offer and after finding the food sound, starts to eat with one hand, trying to block her ears with the other.

"oh? don't want me to talk? fine! I won’t talk!" Jessica retorted in Val’s head before busting out a tone-deaf rendition of just about every light themed song she could come up with, "TUUUURN AROUND BRIIIIIIIIIGHT EYEEEEEEEES!!!! EVERY NOW AND THEN I FALL APARTTTTTT!"

Needless to say, Val lasted about 5 minutes of the ear-wrenching screeches before just yelling aloud "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" hitting her head again as she began scratching at her arms, if she just mother fucking balanced out again she could shut the bitch up.

Ookami winces at the yell then shakes her head scoffing to herself as she eats the meal provided. _Dinner and a show, how thoughtful_ , she thinks to herself sarcastically her lips twitching with amusement. She looks up and out the bared high window admiring the view of desert in the sunset as Val mutters occasionally, scratching her arms and every now and then banging her head.

On the other side of the bars is a space, nothing in it thought there are hooking on the walls for keys or coats. There is also a solid wooden door which clicks open to Jeremy’s touch. Jeremys jacket and hat is gone, his guns visible as he tucks his hands into his pockets and stops in the middle of the space rocking on his heels and grinning at the woman who are looking to him.

“Late afternoon to you ladies, how you feeling?” He asks friendly, his eyes searching both women up and down, his eyes lingering on Val’s arms as she absently scratches. Ookami stood when he entered but now she cocked a hip and crossed her arms.

“Like shit, how about you?” Ookami asked a little sharply without being disrespectful while Val only could manage a single sharp sarcastic, “Guess.”

“Fucking great thanks for asking!” Jeremy chirped pulling his hands out of pants to give thumbs up, a little dried blood on the tips of them, “I got more pain killers if you want them” he adds as his hands drop. Ookami raised a brow as she noted the blood on Jeremys hand but shook her head.

“No thank you, I'm good.”

Her cell mate on the other hand had pressed a hand to her head, trying to still her headache and the voice causing it.

"hell to the fuck yes" She said, the tone still sharp but tiredness and irritation evidently present in her tone. At this point Val didn't fucking care about how much drugs were in her system. she just wanted Jessica to stop so she could eat, get some sleep and not have a splitting headache.

Jeremy reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill packet, popping two and tossing them onto Val’s bed careful to not get in Grabbing distance. As Val grabbed up the pills he spoke to them both

“Sorry about the,” He mimed finger guns at them with a grin, “Just I know I wouldn't go quietly if I were you guys so that was easiest.”

Ookami gave a sharp laugh “True, so you giving us the old Geoff Ramsey: Vagabond treatment?”

“Sure am. Your girl here at least needs it.” Jeremy notes.

“I suppose asking first would have been nice" Val muttered, downing the pills. Now hopefully within the next half hour most of her body would stop hurting. Ookami was smiling but she nodded at Val when she spoke.

“That too.”

"so, what’s this about?" Val asked a little harshly wanting this over so she could try and do something about Jessica stalking to her, trying to split her focus. The lights Jeremys eyes were especially bright…

“I would like to know that too.” Ookami said politely, curiosity the main tone in her voice, neither woman seeming overly concerned about the fact they were being held at Ryan and Jeremys mercy.

“Oh, you know, it’s better to ask forgiveness then permission, blah, blah, blah” Jeremy says with a wave of his hand and he leant back against the wall, getting comfortable. He looked a bit more pointedly at Val’s scratched up arms and Val put a hand over it.

“I’m fine.” She gritted out and glared at him. She did NOT like to admit she had problems and she wouldn’t start now.

“Sure you are.” Jeremy said with a condescending smile.

Ookami saw the exchange at moved a little closer, tilting her head at Jeremy.

“But why me?” She asked, confused as to why she was there. Anyone who had any experience with Light overdose knew Val was overflowing but Ookami was past the first crest of burning light to the beautiful full of the glow prickling pleasantly under her skin. She was full but not about to combust unlike Val who continued to try and open her skin to try and realize some of the pressure of the sweet burn.

“oh, if you've heard anything about Vagabonds rep, then you know he doesn't do things with trust that's why you'll find you’re a little stuck here portal jumper” Jeremy explained to Ookami with a wide smile. It had taken some fiddling but Gavin had managed to rig up a device that emits a signal to scramble Ookami’s ability to teleport.

“I have noticed.” Ookami nodded her head and returning his smile, of course Teleport was one of the first things she had attempted. Beside her Val had just registered Jeremys condescending tone towards her, his disbelief in her to be fine. Jessica was making all her reflexes slower, scrambling messages before her brain could note them.

“So, we are just going to ride out your little high together, then we want to know a few things.” Jeremy told them and Val took offense, how dare Jeremy accuse her of being high? It was true but she didn’t have to stand him throwing it in her face.

"The fuck do you know? you barely know me!" She said suddenly.

Ookami looked between Jeremy and Val as Jeremy pushed off against the wall, his sharp gaze now fixed on Val, his jovial attitude dropping.

“What the fuck do I know huh?” He repeats the question at Val who is scratching her arm, trying to watch him but twitching as he pointed his finger, “The both of you show up, out of fucking nowhere, just begging to see the kingdom like it’s a fucking amusement park and-“

"I SAID SHUT IT" Val unexpectedly burst, yelling at Jessica again.                      

Ookami covered her mouth with a hand as Jeremy instantly went silent and still, thinking to herself as she looked back to Val, _Shit dawg, you’re dead…_

It certainly seemed that way, the man’s eyes becoming dead lights, his face set in a blank look as he took a few steps towards the cell with Val still sitting in it, out of sorts, pressing the heels of her hands to her head, gripping her hair, unheedful of the danger approaching.

Jeremy paused closer to the bars and cocked his head considering before his eyes narrowed and he changed course, going to the door out of the cell area and opening it, yelling out the opening without looking from Val.

“Ryan! You were right, Val is overcooked!”

He left the door half open and jerked his chin at Val, turning his eyes too Ookami.

“How long she been like that?” He asked sternly, the jovial mood of before still not back.

“Since we both woke.” Ookami answered promptly, taking a half step back as Jeremy started towards her side of the room.

“And you?” the door opened fully and Ryan entered with his easier simple white skull makeup and casual clothes, Jeremy talking to Ookami still who’s eyes had flicked to Ryan but came back to the Prince, “How you feeling.”

“Pleasant but irritated that I’m in a cell.” She answered truthfully, her eyes flicking back to Ryan who had stopped in front of Val’s cell, crossing his arms and watching her considering. Jeremy stopped at the bars of her own cell and waved a hand.

“Come here.” He orders and she moved quickly, not wanting to piss off the already pissed off prince, the antics of her cellmate having driven away the fun Jeremy to reveal the hard Prince beneath. Ookami really didn’t want to die because Val couldn’t hold her high.

Jeremy grabbed her chin more softly then she was expecting, tilting her head so he could look deep into her eyes, his own edged in the golden glow they all loved and the strict prince cracked slightly back into fun lad, smiling at her reassuringly, “You seem pretty even.” He murmurs then lets her go,” You hold on just a tick lovely and we’ll be right with you.”

Ookami nodded and ducked her head respectively earning herself a wink from Jeremy as he moved to Ryan’s side. The gent glanced at him and they shared a silent conversation of raised brow and slight head nod before Ryan fished keys from his pocket.

At the unlocking of the cell door, the sound cuts through to Val as nothing else had so far. She looked up and tensed as Ryan stepped into the cell, hands up like he was calming an animal, his prince filling the doorway to the cell, a second defence. Ookami had backed up to her bunk once more and watched silently.

“We’re going to help you. You Going to come quiet?” Ryan asked in a low soothing tone that deepened, “Or do I have to _make_ you come quiet?”

Val twitches as Ryan’s company sinks into her consciousness, the man refusing to be ignored with his mere presence.

"I.." she starts before visibly twitching and groaning "please just leave me the fuck alone. piss off"

Ryan frowned and Shook his head, taking another step towards her. The space is only small and he was now within lunge distance.

“Can’t do that. You can hurt yourself in here then where would we be?” Ryan said seriously at the woman who was trying to look at him as she grabbed another handful of hair and shaking her head over and over.

When Ookami’s eyes flicked to Jeremy briefly he broke his serious face for a second to wink at her before he refocused on watching Ryan’s back. She returned with a small smile but Jeremy was already back on playing backup for Ryan the prince tensing as Ryan was now in with a disturbed killer.

“Come here now.” It’s a sharp clear order from Ryan who refused to take that last few steps.

Val seemed to be frozen as a tense statue, not wanting to admit she needed the help offered but unable to flee, nowhere to go and to attack would be suicide.

 _Don’t do anything stupid,_ Ookami thinks hard at Val, her heart in her throat, not knowing what outcome she wanted but knowing she would not disobey such an order.

As Val stays frozen Ryan frowns, abandoning the gentle, he shucks at it anyway like a coat that doesn’t fit, straightening to his full height, looking down at her with the full of his regal and dangerous self blazing forth. If she really was Light overdosed, he would do what helps for himself and for Jeremy. Giving her someone with control over her.

“Get over here, now. Do. Not. Make. Me. Fetch you.”

Every part of Val was telling her she was between a rock and a predator. Jessica wasn't shutting up, her voice a continuous run of noise that made it hard to think, made it hard for her to push away the natural fight or flight mechanism and react with the logical route of following orders, but while her mind, jumbled as it was, was telling her to obey and move she remained frozen, too much input acting like a large crowd running out of a burning building, trampling itself and ultimately getting stuck at the door.

She shifted slightly, rocking like her body was having a disagreement with itself but ultimately, she stayed in place. Ryan did _not_ like to be ignored, even by someone who was overdosed. He growled and stalked forward with large purposeful strides. Ryan grabbed the frozen girl by the back of her neck and grabs her arm to move it behind her with hard hands.

Val just reacted, coming alive, attempting to struggle out of Ryan’s hands, her mind a series of alarms as the body tried to remove itself from a threat. Ryan immediately tightened his grip, twisting painfully at her neck and grabbing the back of her shirt to drive her around and forward into the bars, making sure her head clunked against the metal for a stunning blow.

Ookami got a great look at Val hitting the bar and Ryan’s stern angry face behind her shoulder as he threw a forearm around Val’s neck and pulls back and arm painfully.

 _Told you not to do anything stupid,_ she can’t help but think at Val as Ryan roughly marched the aussie woman out, still weakly struggling against him but unable to break his hold. Jeremy opened the door for his partner and paused in it after Ryan had walked by with Val to look to the remaining prisoner.

“Just a sec.” he said and shut the door behind him, leaving her alone. Ookami looked around the now empty room and sighed, sitting down on the bed.

“Have fun,” she mutters to no one.

After a few moment or minutes, it’s hard to tell when you are deliciously full of light, Jeremy came back, striding into Val’s cell as he spoke to Ookami.

“So, where were we?” He asked pleasantly, Ookami watching with a hint of confusion as he pulls Val’s mattress off her bed and into the middle of the cell.

“You wanted to ask a few questions?” She prompted him as he laid down on his back and crossed his arms behind his head, chuckling. Ookami was a little surprised by the flip Jeremy seemed to do at any given moment. One minute he was as serious and deadly as a monster truck baring down on you at speed, the next, he was a child, setting up a camp bed and crossing a leg to bounce on his knee. A child who spat out quick fire questions no child would ask.

“How long have you been harvesting? Are there any more like you that you know of? How often do you need to kill?” Ookami decided to roll with the questions and the mood set, laying down herself on her own bed, looking at him when she felt he wouldn’t notice.

“Well I’m twenty-two, so two years now. Only Val and you two that I'm aware. Once a month or every two months.” She doesn’t skip a beat, answering his questions in the same quick way he asked them.

“How do you stay under control?” Jeremy asked and she caught him absently scratching at his neck, a bite visible under his fingers.

“I only take as much as I need, I don't try to overdo myself. I learnt the hard way how over indulgent can be bad.” She explained and he rolled his head to look at her with that cheeky grin that seemed like it may live on his face whenever he wasn’t on call to the crew or to his king.

“Over Dosing can be fun if you have a partner to help you.” He winks and chuckles again, “Then again, there’s also Other, less fun ways to be brought back down by someone else. Sucks but it's nicer than letting the light combust you.” He waved a hand at the door and sighed before he sat up, looking full on at Ookami who mirrored him.

“Still, sorry about this. Ryan doesn't trust either of you an inch. Learning you see the light has kinda thrown him a loop. Soooo you're staying in there until he's satisfied you can,” He put up one finger, “be trusted not to attack either of us,” second finger joined the first, “prove you can keep yourself under control” third finger and a knowing look, “follow orders.”

“ok, understood, of course.” She smiled at him, “anything for thy Prince and thy King.” She said without a hint of sarcasm.

“Sweet! knew you'd be an easy one Cupcake, wanna play a game while their busy?” he asked excitedly as he nodded his head towards the door and pulls out a pack of cards from his pants pocket.

“Can I set my mattress closer?” Ookami asked, any card game made easier by being closer.

“You’re not gonna do anything Dumb, are you?” Jeremy questioned a smirk on his face like she was telling a joke.

“Of course not.” She assured him quickly a small respectful bow of her head to go with it, “It’s just to play the game better. I don't wish to face your wrath.”

Jeremy seemed pleased with that answer and there were a few moments of shuffling before the mattresses were side by side, only the bars separating them and Jeremy and Ookami played as if they weren’t there, Jeremy dealing deftly with one gloved hand one plain.

“Old maid?” Ookami asked, guessing what game he was dealing for.

“No, I’m monster truck.” He winked and was rewarded with a giggle from Ookami, Jeremy was both alike and not alike what she had been expecting but was generally likeable.

“So how's is it with the crew? Is everything going alright?” His relaxed attitude has her risking the question. He shuts her down but more politely then one would have thought.

“Nope, sorry. This is not a crew zone. this is the Kingdom; don't you see it?” he nodded at the window that overlooks the desert, “You my friend are sitting in the Base that will one day be a castle.”

“How are you going to start your castle Prince?” Ookami asked curious. The king and his prince were Rulers of Torture and murder that she wholeheartedly believed in. What she didn’t know was whether they intended to build an actual castle or whether it would be a Metaphor for one.

Jeremy scoffed and played his card making Ookami pick up.

“With subjects Ookami...People who are trusted and want to live here and serve. Just like your served! you old maid!”

Sure enough the joker is in her hand and she pouted.

“No fair! you cheated somehow…”

Jeremy just grinned wide, taking her hand back to reshuffle the deck.

“Dam, we should have bet money on this.” He laments and she shrugged.

“I don’t have any money.” She pointed out and he chuckled.

“I got your wallet don’t worry. It’s with all your other stuff.” That was a relief to know, that her things were being held and hadn’t been disposed of. Still…

“It's ok, I don't gamble either way.”

“you don't gamble, Val doesn't drink, Ryan doesn't either... Man no one is any fun.” Jeremy scoffed then complained, dealing a new game. As Ookami picked up her cards she shrugged a shoulder.

“Hey, I drink. I like Jager.”

“Arg don't get me started on Jager. I loved the stuff but we are having a break right now... Michael and I had way too many shots of that once.”

Ookami giggled as Jeremy chuckled then he looked to her a little slyly as they played.

“So Ookami, you want to be in the kingdom, right?”

An enthusiastic nod and smile at his question was all the answer he needed but she spoke anyway.

“Oh Yes, I would love to be in the kingdom.” She paused for a moment and her face dropped slightly, “but not as an Edgar.”

“Why?”

 “I don't wish to die just yet.”

“No!” Jeremy laughed at her purposeful misunderstanding, “Why do you wish to be in the kingdom?”

She gave a beautiful laugh of madness at that “because your world is something quite beautiful that I wish to see with my own eye.” She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, both of them having lowered their cards, the game forgotten as Jeremy leant forwards.

“what would you do to earn your place under our rule?” He asked in a hushed serious tone, the prince in his features once more, Ookami responding to it with a small bow of her head.

“I'll be your servant” she said reverently, “I would do prep work if you like I was doing for my third challenge. You two must get busy like thy King said and I do enjoy to cook for others.” She chanced looking up and smiling at him, seeing him smile back with a leased expression.

 “I think we can work something out then.”


End file.
